


oh babe we could change the world, one slice of pizza at a time

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Harry giggles a lot, I've probably killed it, Kinda, Liam likes him, M/M, Niall is a pizza boy, Pizza!AU, Zayn and Louis like to make fun of him, fluff kinda, its cute, oh well, smooch fest 101, this was a tumblr prompt, yah i went there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 04:44:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Hey t’ere, order for a Liam Payne?” the boy asked with a thick Irish accent ringing through Liam’s ears. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Liam had the money on his key-table next to him but he couldn’t bring himself to move his eyes from the beautiful person in front of him.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Hello?” pizza-boy asked again and Liam blinked and shook his head coming back to Earth. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Uh yeah, um that’s me… Liam Payne….” Liam answered pathetically.</i>
</p>
<p>Pizza!AU - Niall is the new pizza delivery boy and Liam may or may not have a thing for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	oh babe we could change the world, one slice of pizza at a time

  
  


It was a tradition you see.

Zayn, Liam, Harry and Louis would all meet up at Liam’s house on a Thursday night, order pizza and have one of their infamous movie nights which usually includes Zayn and Louis joking in the corner, Liam watching the movie and eating as he makes side comments to Harry who gets emotionally attached to each and every character until the movie ends, which is great for Zayn and Louis’s joke feed throughout the hours they spend.

Little comments from Harry like “ _Oh please Clara don’t go into the room_ ” would lead to jokes like “ _Oh Harry, better jump into the TV and save her from her inevitable death_ ” from Zayn and  Louis. Liam would roll his eyes and pat Harry on the back – it wasn’t the boy’s fault that he was emotional.

It was one particular Thursday you see, the tenth of October when a new line of jokes began, this time directed at Liam.

The night had just started off as a normal Thursday, Harry and Louis showed up after their classes and Zayn would already be on the couch claiming his space for the night in the love seat. Liam had already ordered the pizza and was watching the boys play some game he didn’t catch the name of when the doorbell rang.

As per usual he got up out of his seat and moved to the front door, expecting Carl, the usual pizza guy, to be standing there with their order. But Liam was surprised to see a blond teenager standing there with a bright smile and holding the three boxes of pizza. He was wearing his work uniform that consisted of a tight – and very attractively fitting – red shirt and black dress pants.

“Hey t’ere, order for a Liam Payne?” the boy asked with a thick Irish accent ringing through Liam’s ears.

Liam had the money on his key-table next to him but he couldn’t bring himself to move his eyes from the beautiful person in front of him.

“Hello?” pizza-boy asked again and Liam blinked and shook his head coming back to Earth.

“Uh yeah, um that’s me… Liam Payne….” Liam answered pathetically. Pizza-boy handed over the pizzas and Liam took them and set them down on the key table and picked up the money.

“That’ll be twenty pounds mate,” Pizza-boy smiled as he looked at the electronic device hanging off his belt.

“Uh yeah um here you go.” Liam handed over the money and a shout and yell came from the living room, making Liam roll his eyes at his friend’s antics.

“T’anks mate, have fun with your friends,” Pizza-boy grinned again before turning his back and walking back down to his car. Liam stayed at the door, watching the boys retreating ass until he drove off.

A hand slapped down on Liam’s back and he jumped to see Louis standing there mischievously.

“New pizza boy ay Payno?” Louis grinned deviously. Oh Liam was so screwed.

***

It had been two weeks full of non-stop pizza boy porno jokes and Liam was getting sick of it. Jokes of him being a dead fish and not being able to flirt was thrown at him whenever Louis and Zayn got the chance and the giggles from Harry only kept fuelling them on.

A week off Halloween, the boys had met up again at Liam’s house and settled themselves around Liam’s coffee table with beers in their hands, talking about some party one of the student-made fraternities were throwing for Halloween.

“Elvis I think for Zayn, whaddya think?” Harry mused after a long sip of beer.

“Yeah he could pull it off,” Louis agreed with a purse of his lips.

“What are you gonna go as Lou?” Harry asked.

“It’s a tie between Peter Pan, yanno cause my ass looks fantastic in tights, or a punk of some sorts like henna tatts and fake piercings. Might die my hair just for the occasion,” Louis shrugged.

“You’d look right fit as a punk,” Zayn pointed out.

“Yeah you’d look great,” Harry agreed.

“What are you going as Payno?” Louis asked.

“Cowboy maybe, I dunno what do you reckon?” Liam shrugged.

“I reckon you should go as one of those stripper cowboys like in that movie, um, Magic Mike and like when you get drunk start giving all the fit lads lap dances,” Harry laughed.

Everyone laughed and the doorbell rang signalling that their food had arrived. Everyone quickly jumped up and ran to the door, Liam getting their first to stop whatever jokes were going to come out of their mouths.

He opened the door and the other boys crashed into his back, almost sending him crashing into blonde-pizza-boy.

“Get off me,” Liam complained pushing them back.

Pizza-boy laughed and handed over the three pizzas to Zayn who held out his arms.

“What’s your name cutie?” Louis flirted over Liam’s shoulder. The boy went bright pink with a blush and took the money out of Liam’s outstretched hand before answering.

“Niall.”

Liam was almost swooning but with Louis flirting over his shoulder kept him cool. He pushed him back and Liam adjusted his stance.

“Cute name, are you gay?” Louis asked with a bright smile.

“LOU!” Liam gasped shocked. Pizza boy-Niall went a brighter shade of pink and just nodded a little.

“Fantastic cause yanno my mate here Liam likes co-“ Liam slammed his hand over Louis’s mouth and blushed bright pink.

“Um sorry about him, um, thanks for the pizza,” Liam apologized as he stumbled over his words.

“No problem mate, see ya next time I guess,” Niall smiled awkwardly.

“Yeah, next time,” Liam agreed.

Niall nodded and walked back to his car, still blushing from before. Liam shut the door and glared at Louis who shrugged and ran back into the living room for pizza.

“Fuck my life,” Liam groaned.

***

He shouldn’t be this attached. Really, he shouldn’t. Yeah it had been a month and yeah he only orders pizza on a Thursday because he knows Niall is working but really it’s just a tradition. Even though it was now November and the term had finished and the boys had gone home for the holidays but it was still a tradition never the less. And so what if he likes Niall? He can’t be the only one who finds his light freckles cute or his eyes dreamy or _oh shit_ yeah Liam was in too deep for someone he only makes small talk with. But really it’s not his fault. If Louis hadn’t asked Niall if he was gay, Liam probably would have prevented this and move on with life but no. He found out Niall was gay and now he’s having day dreams about dating him and _Jesus Christ_ he needs to stop.

Liam was brought out of his mental dilemma when the doorbell rang. It was a Wednesday and he wasn’t expecting anyone, so he lifted himself up from his couch and scratched at his bare chest lightly and walked to the door, his grey track pants loose on his waist. He opened the door and was surprised to see the one and only Niall standing there. He didn’t have his work clothes on but instead had a light blue jumper on and some white chino-style pants and a snapback placed on top of his head.

“Oh hey Niall,” Liam answered with a small smile. The cold air from outside hit his chest and Liam shivered slightly.

“Um Liam, I uh, can I come in?” Niall asked. Liam nodded and let the blonde boy in, standing to the side and shutting the door behind him. Niall took off his snapback and ran his fingers through his hair.

“Do you want a drink of water? I have some tea if you want i-“ Liam was cut off by Niall taking a hold of the side of his face and pulling him down into a kiss. Liam froze for a second before responding to the kiss and pulling Niall close to his body. Niall’s lips were soft and pink against Liam’s and they quickly found a rhythm. Liam pushed Niall against the wall gently and ran his fingers down Niall’s covered sides.

Breaking the kiss with a gasp of air, Niall pressed his forehead to Liam’s and closed his eyes.

“You’re a fucking dick you know that, answering the door with your stupid buff body and low sweats how dare you. I was gonna tell you my feelings but your back drove me to desperate measures,” Niall huffed against Liam.

“You have feelings for me?” Liam asked with a bright grin.

“No shit,” Niall laughed lightly.

“Good, that means I can do this,” Liam said as he pressed his lips against Niall’s once more.

***

Three months later, the new school year had begun and Liam was in his last year of studies. It was a Thursday and as per tradition, the boys were over with one exception. Niall would come over with the pizza after his shift and join the boys for movie night.

And so the nights went on. Zayn and Louis making fun of Harry and his characters with Niall sitting and or cuddling with Liam on the couch laughing at the jokes and pressing kisses onto Liam’s unsuspecting lips.

Liam wouldn’t change his life for anything else. 


End file.
